A Violinists 2nd Red Chance
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Kaori Miyazono is given a chance to be brought back to life and be reunited with Kōusei Arimia, but first she has to experience going back in time to play an important role in the Cold War, Will she survive
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This Fanfic takes place after Kaoris death in Your Lie in April.**

Kaori had just died, like that and her spirit that was playing with Kōusei had faded away from him. She then arrived at what appeared to be the afterlife, a place which was always blue and somehow full of pianos, violins and to the surprise of Kaori traditional buildings and old football stadiums

Then two figures approached her.

A figure by the name of Lord Metcalfe of the dimension and Saki Arima

"Welcome to the afterlife Kaori" said Saki

"You must be Kōuseis mother, I'm Kaori" said Kaori

"I heard about what you've did and how you saved him from the darkness and with that, I say thank you" said Saki

"For that, you'll receive an award, you'll be brought back to life to be reunited with Kōusei, under one condition" said Lord Metcalfe

"What is it" said Kaori

"You will be first be brought back to life in 1980 in East Germany and you'll be serving as an East German Boarder Guard until the collapse of the Berlin Wall, you will not age in this time period and your body will be transported from its apparent slumber to you and and afterwards you will then reunite with Kōusei Arimia a year after you died at his house, in uniform" said Lord Metcalfe

"Ok, anything for Kōusei" said Kaori

Then Kaori felt herself disapperaing

"Goodbye Kaori, good luck" said both of them

She then opened her eyes and found herself in a bed in what appears to be in an army barracks

Then officers stormed in

"TIME TO WAKE UP COMRADES" screamed the officer as Kaori rushed into training uniform and went out of the sleeping quarters with her fellow recruits

 **The Next Chapter will be the beginning of Kaoris training and in the present, Spring has come and for Kōusei, a one without Kaori**


	2. Chapter 2: 1980

**Here we go:**

Kaori quickly ran out with fellow recruits to the checkpoint where a Generaloberst was expecting them

"Right Comrades, I am Generaloberst Kriegspeer and I'm your Generaloberst, so what I say goes Soldats" said Generaloberst Kriegspeer

"Yes General" said all of them including Kaori

Kaori realised that her voice sounding a bit more German than her original Japanese, however she did realise that if she had her original voice, it could raise suspicion that she could be a spy.

The training itself was brutal, dog training was probably the easy part when the German Shepard wasn't trying to bite her hand off, the indoctrination and the special forces stale training was enough to nearly put Kaori in a state of madness.

But she made it through to join the Grenztruppen otherwise known as the East German Boarder Troops

The first deployment saw her being deployed on the boarder between East Germany and Austria which the regular day would be just wonder around the boarder in a truck with other boader troops and just capturing people trying to escape and then lecture them on why it's a bad idea to escape East Germany.

Occasionaly she would conduct arrests on people that were not far from the border, normally for offences such as a person reading Mein Kampf which was a serious offence in East Germany or another person who tried to promote the West German Green Party who Kaori literally ran up to him and beat him with a club before arresting him.

Her actions was so impressive that by the middle of 1980, she was promoted to Grefieter and then her actions made the East German High Command so impressed that she was given officer status and given a fast track promotion to unterleutnant as well as being given the Medal for Exemplary Service a medal given to high performing Border Guards which Kaori felt proud, she was looking forward to when her reunion with Kōusei where she can show off her accomplishments.

Kaori was to be given a new deployment, an important deployment to the Berlin Wall

 **Meanwhile in the present day**

It was early March and Kōusei was still in a state of mourning, he would go to Kaoris grave every 2 days and would talk to it, not knowing that her body wasn't there, but instead alive again, but back in time in 1980.

Tsubaki and Watari were missing Kaoris presence, Watari knew that Kaori liked Kōusei and it hurt Watari that Kaori had not managed to confess her feelings for Kōusei until her final letter, her supposed final farewell.

Kaoris parents had stopped serving Caneles as it reminded them too much of Kaori, they still went down their daily business, but at night both of them would burst into tears and would wish that Kaori would survive and would have never had that illness, the illness that caused both her and them so much pain that it caused Kaoris parents to break down evreytime they think of her.

Never did any of them know that Kaori was still alive, just in a different time period and she would return.


	3. Chapter 3: 1981

**Here we go**

 **Kaoris area of time**

It was 1981 and it was the start of the new deployment for Kaori, the Berlin Wall, a duty significant to the Cold War, after all this was the main barrier between West and East blocs.

Kaori has command of a few student officers and many soldats, generally her days were similar to her days in Austria, patrolling the boarder with a German Shepard and make occasional arrests around the boarder,

However one day, she had to something that she had never done as a boarder guard

One day, Kaori saw a guy try to flee East Berlin to West Berlin, as he got halfway, Kaori was ordered by a higher up to shoot him and then Kaori aimed with her rifle and pulled the trigger, ending that guys life.

Kaori felt horrible, imagine if Kōusei or her parents had known she had done something like that, he would feel disgusted, However Kaori felt like as much as it was horrible, had she not pulled the trigger, she would of been shot and would never see be reunited with Kōusei, so it was pretty much a lose/lose situation.

Kaori then went back to her normal duty's as usual, sometimes she had questioned people on the checkpoint entering legally, well at least she wasn't shooting at them,

In October, she as summoned for a meeting, a meeting that would change her life, she walked in to find Generaloberst Kreigspeer, Erich Mielke (Leader of the Stasi) and Erich Honecker (Leader of East Germany), Kaori sat down nervously believing it was a court martial and she would be taken away for questioning (basically being sent to a gulag).

It was Honecker who started the conversation

"We've been very pleased with your performance as a solider comrade" said Honecker

"So much so, that you've been given a new assignment" said Kriegspeer

"What is it" said Kaori

"Hello, Underleutnant Miyazono, I'm Erich Mielke and I'm the head of the Stasi, We would like you to join us while serving as a boarder guard, you will receive better promotions and who knows, in a few years you'll be head of the the boarder guards" said Mielke shaking Kaoris hand

"Nice to meet you" said Kaori

"There is one condition though" said Mielke

"What is it" said Kaori

"Most of your Stasi duties will be spying on your fellow troops, but we may need you for duties that could change this Cold War for the side of the Warsaw Pact" said Mielke

"I accept for East Germany, the Warsaw Pact and for Kōusei Arima" said Kaori

"Whos Kōusei Arimia" said Honecker

"It's a boy I like" said Kaori

"Is he loyal to the party" said Honecker

"Yeah totally, very quiet and shy, loves music though" said Kaori, showing a picture of Kōusei to the 3 of them, the picture had been given to her as a momento by both Saki and Lord Metcalfe to remmeber who she is fighting to be reunited with.

"You two would make a great couple" said Honecker smiling

 **Meanwhile in the present day**

It had turned March and with that time moved on, Kōusei, Watari and Tsubaki were still at school, nearing the end of junior high, Kōusei still felt grief, but with the help of Watari, Tsubaki, Nao plus Hiroko, Nagi, Taskehi, Emi and Kaoris parents, he managed to move on a bit from Kaori and continue his piano career which he was improving, it's like Kaoris death helped him evolve as a pianist.


	4. Chapter 4: 1982

**Here we go:**

 **Kaoris time period**

1982 was an interesting year for Kaori, for one she was promoted in March to leutnant after an impressive display in her field, for one in late January, she caught a West German spy who was leaking information over to the west, being a Stasi agent, Kaori caught him with ease, she first interrogated him and after obtaining the information then shot him in the head. Kaori had become less hesitant in terms of shooting dissidents, in fact she became good at it, she shot many spy's and dissidents as both a member of the Boarder guard and the Stasi, her contributions earned her both a Karl Marx Order and a Hero of GDR medal as she prevented information from going to the West.

Kaori However would be in a different situation by the end of the year

One of these West German spies (who somehow survived Kaoris wrath) by the name of Keinheif Berium was clever enough to bring Kaori down, at first he became a member of the Boarder Guards and instead of gathering information, he monitored the activity of Kaori Miyazono and how she would easily take out West German Spies using brute force and then reported it to the BND (West German equivalent of the Stasi) and then they contacted the Bundeswehr (West German Army) who One night snuck into East German Barracks in NVA (East German Army) uniforms and then when Kaori was in the open, they shot her, However a poor aim meant she was shot in the arm, but her hand she used to play violin, afterwards these Bundeswehr disguised troops were shot dead.

Kaori went to the hospital and was told that her arm wrist down was paralysed, meaning that when she will see Kōusei again, she won't be able to play violin again, upon hearing this news, she cried her eyes out and was feeling down for about a week.

Kaori round out that Keinhelf Berium caused this to her and evan though she couldn't find him, she knew a way to try and weed him out of the West.

Some of Beriums family were living in East Berlin at the time in a crowded house, Soon Kaori and a company of East German troops stormed their way through the building and arrested all of the female and child members which were to be sent to a Labour camp, while the male members including Keinhelfs dad and brother were shot personally by Kaori

She had a new motto in life now "Kōusei Arima uber alles, no matter the cost"

 **Meanwhile in the present day**

April had arrived, the month which Kaori met the gang of Watari, Kōusei and Tsubaki, it also been the month of spring which Kaoris lie was made, it also was the start of spring with the trees blossoming like Kaori on that platform.

Kōusei decided to play Kaoris requiem in a competition in April, it got him first place obviously and of course he cried, despite being a different time period, Kaori could hear Kōuseis performance in her mind and she cried upon hearing it as it reached her as Kōusei intended.

Kōusei would visit that platform evrey week along with Kaoris grave, he talked to it as usual, not knowing that Kaori wasn't there, but in a different point in time.

Watari and Tsubaki also felt pretty reminiscent during this month, after all, it had been a year since that violin performance by Kaori and it upset Watari a bit that she never got to tell the truth of her lie.

Kōusei, Watari and Tsubaki were also dreading the upcoming exams which were around the corner, in fact revision had become a new priority for all of them, Evan Kōusei who had music to focus on as well.

Kaoris parents began their spring sale, it felt weird and sad without Kaori around ,but they had to move on for the best of their business and the spring sale was earning the company more profits than it did before, plus they didn't have to spend anything on Kaoris needs anymore, so they were now financially in a brilliant position.

Never did any of them know that Kaori would return


	5. Chapter 5: 1983

**Here we go:**

Kaoris 1983 began with the boarder troops as well as the whole world going into shock mode when world nearly plunged into World War 3 due to a faulty Soviet launch detection system saying that the US had sent 5 nukes to hit the Soviet Union, however luckily Stanislav Petrov a Soviet solider in charge of the system recognised the fault Andy therefore saved the world.

Kaoris regiment would be running around during this period, getting equipment and preparing to invade West Berlin, However suddenly evrey preparation, evrey fast movement had suddenly stopped.

Kaori Miyazono had one target: Keinhelf Berium

Kaori began to look in sorts of places ranging from state owned food stores to evrey communel housing block, hoping that she could find him and get her revenge, but to her dismay, he couldn't be found.

Kaori eventually headed back into work and it was the same things that usually happened from the last year, Kaori spying on workers, arresting dissidents and yelling at people who were doing as she says.

Keinhelf Berium had found a new job and home, he was now living in the United States and was now a insurance salesmen hiding from the Stasi after he found out what the East Germans did to his family.

Keinhelf Berium had also been transferred from the BND to the CIA

Berium wanted revenge on a certain someone

He wanted to make Kaori Miyazono pay, no matter the cost

 **Meanwhile**

May had arrived and with that spring was beginning to end and summer was coming, this May had been very hot compared to the previous May where Kōusei performed his first piano competition in over two years.

Kōusei, Tsubaki, Watari and Kashiwagi were all embroiled in exams this month and while they wouldn't find out their results until August, it suggested that they all did quite well although Kōusei didn't really seem motivated going into the exam, probably at a sort of time like this Kaori would really be useful.

Ryouko and Yoshiyuki Miyazono (Kaoris parents) had finished their spring sale and Ma Fille became the Towns top bakery with people all round Japan wanting to try their new items for sale, as a response, Yoshiyuki and Ryouko decided to buy a new house as their profit stream was really high as Kaori was dead and business was doing well. The Rooms behind the bakery were emptied except one that being Kaoris room as they both agreed that it should be a shrine to their fallen daughter.

unknown to them that Kaori is returning and will be able to see the shrine that they've made


	6. Chapter 6: 1984

**Here we go:**

1984 was a very unique year for Kaori, she was repositioned at the East German Austrian boarder 4 years after she started there, although this time as a commander.

She was really sent there to spy on people trying to escape the country via Austria, although there weren't many defectors, it was a really boring and tedious shift a majority of the time with Kaori as well as some higher ups complaining of their grunt like missions despite their ranks in the military.

However any complains weren't taken likely not just by the Stasi, but also from the KGB and they are known for not being very sympathetic in terms of dealing with defectors.

People many years ago would speculate this year would be the year of Ingsoc and big brother as George Orwell made us believe, instead it was the year of Macintoshs and Dan Marino.

 **Meanwhile in present day**

June saw the holidays begin for Watari, Tsubaki and Kōusei, they had worked very hard in exams, Evan though they would get in their schools even if they fail as they were going to practical schools.

Kaoris parents had opened their first franchise in Tokyo and now their brand were now one of the biggest in Japan and for them they realised without Kaoris medical costs, they could live the high life although Kaori will return very soon but no one but Kaori knows about it


	7. Chapter 7: 1985

**Here we go:**

Kaori started the year in USA as a Stasi agent, trying to hunt Keinhelf Berium, she decided to watch Super Bowl which the Superbowl shuffling Bears crushed the Patriots 46-10, Afterwards she managed to find Beriums whereabouts, he had built a house out in Dallas Texas.

Kaori had to be careful in Texas, very pro-American region and a perfect place for Berium to hide.

Kaori managed to search around the city for ages and eventually found Berium, hiding in a barn

She caught him and tied him up

She gave him a punch with her only working arm.

"Why did you spy on East Germany" said Kaori coldly

"Because I wanted to unify Germany, it can only be achieved by the West, why fight it, that's why you along with the East German state needed to be stopped, but it seems you found me" said Keinhelf

"But you Westerners want War, I've seen the ambition you lot have, plus you took away my ability to play violin on one hand" said Kaori

"You killed my family, so we are even" said Keinhelf

"Shut Up, it's my mission to take you down and here we are (pulls a gun out) and lets do this" said Kaori

Then a loud bang is heard

Keinhelf sees Kaori scrunched up on the floor holding her hip in pain while he looked down to see a hole in his leg which he screeched in pain and then looked up to find a angry farmer holding a gun

"What you guys doing on my property" said the farmer

"Why are you tied up" added the farmer

"I was about to be shot by the woman you just shot in the hip, you saved my life, but I need you to call an ambulance and take us both to the hospital" said Keinhelf

"Ok, as long as you don't come here again" said the farmer as he called the emergency services who came very quickly and escorted the two to the hospital

It was revealed that Keinhelfs leg needed to be amputated as the farmers gun had completely tore it apart, as for Kaori her hip was shattered on one side by the gunshot and parts of her hip were replaced with metallic parts .

Kaori Afterwards was arrested by the police and charged with espionage, however convincing from Keinhelf, Gorbachev and Honecker allowed for a prisoner swap and Kaori was back in East Germany.

Kaori though was punished and was sentenced to 2 months of hard labour which she served well, it toughened her up and was later allowed back in the Boarder Guard.

 **Meanwhile**

August had begun and Kōusei had competed in a competition early in the month which he did very well, getting first place as always, competing with Emi and Takashi

Later in the month: Kōusei, Tsubaki and Watari all went to a water park together which they had fun, going down many slides and Watari pulling pranks on Evreyone, putting an ice cream down Kōuseis pants and on the double boat ride on a bowl slide with Tsubaki, he chucked Tsubaki out of it leading her to slide around the bowl fast before landing in the water. It was a fun experience for them 3 and it put their minds off what had happened so far in the year from Kaoris death to exams.

Kaoris parents had gone on holiday to visit Europe and they originally wanted to go to Germany, but that place would remind them too much of Kaori, so they went to Amsterdam Instead and they had a crazy time, partied evrey night and it felt like the days of their youth had returned.

It now wasn't long until Kaoris return


	8. Chapter 8: 1986

**Here we go:**

Kaori began 1986 with receiving a medal, it was to honour her 5 years (1980-1985) that she served in the border corps, she was proud of the medal, she also knew that there was only 3 years left before she would be reunited with her beloved Kōusei Arima and everyday she looked at a picture of him and either smiled or cried.

Kaori realised that maybe the East German state was coming to its end, she noticed that the pay her and her fellow soldiers were getting was lower valued than what it used to, also a lot of the higher ups started not to care anymore including Kaori herself. Once a feared member of the Stasi, now Kaori was just an another solider with seniority privileges. Keinhelf Berium was nowhere to be found and as much as Kaori wanted revenge, she realised that the Stasi were no longer capable of conducting an operation and only the KGB (which was also becoming a shadow of its former self) were able to, but weren't willing at all especially as Gorbachev wanted good relations with Ronald Reagan.

Kaori was left to the same old role she had done pretty much in 1980/81, but now as a commander, she would find and capture dissidents, but instead of shooting or detaining them, they were given just a warning and told to leave. Kaori thought that it was demeaning of someone her rank, but the days of aggression were waning.

The only good part was Kaori was given a new role, a role Kaori probably enjoyed the most in the Cold War, she was to be part of the East German Military Band, she was so proud of the honour and she performed numerous times for leaders such as when Gorbachev, Castro, Kim ill Sung, Ronald Reagan and evan British PM Margaret Thatcher.

When Kaori went slightly off tune a bit with the British anthem (after all she was known for trying making the music piece her own), Thatcher gave Kaori a threatening glare to the point where Kaori panicked and mentally and physically played the tune in sync.

Kaori and many other higher ups began hating new recruits, while Kaori loved kids, these recruits were annoying and usually inefficient at soldiering which caused Kaori to use her violin bow to beat recruits with.

 **Meanwhile in present day**

September has begun and with it came the beginning of a new school year, Kōusei was going to his new music school which was an hour away from Towa, after school he would get the bus home and usually hang around with Tsubaki and Watari.

Tsubaki and Watari were enjoying their new sports school, Tsubaki was on route to become the first female to play in the MLB and Watari was currently receiving interest from English Football League teams.

Kaoris parents had started to push for an another child and later in the month, Ryouko became pregnant with a child which made Yoshiyuki feel so proud. Kōusei came over to send his congrats as well as Tsubaki and Watari.

Never did they know that Kaori will be able to see the child


	9. Chapter 9: 1987

**Here we go:**

1987 was the year of Evan more change, first of all Kaoris old boarder duties had begun to wane as East Germany was opening itself to the world, thus Kaori spent a lot of time in the East German musical band, she managed to play the violin with her other hand and use the paralysed hand as a rest for the violin. It was difficult at first, but Kaori got used to it and became as good as she was when she was playing with Kōusei.

Food became more scarce then usual, Kaori had to queue for a loaf of bread which would take 2 hours or evan more sometimes. Kaori was starting to long to come back.

The good news was that Kaori was fastracked to promotion to Major and had command of an entire unit, the bad news was that it was a few years too late and now it was felt like it was just another rank with some importance, but the state collapsing around them, only what the future held for everyone is what only matters anymore.

By summer Kaori was watching as the media became less restricted, Gorbachev had managed to influence many Warsaw Pact nations to relax media restrictions (except Romania) which meant Kaori could listen to classical music ranging from Beethoven to Capriccio to Wagner, which made her feel happy and a want to come back to the present, to be with Kōusei and go on a journey with him.

There was only 2 years until it was possible

 **Meanwhile in the present day**

October had come and gone like evrey month for Kōusei, it was full of recitals for his music school as well as time spent with Tsubaki and Watari which were times that Kōusei would always look forward to, Kōusei went various places with Tsubaki and Watari such as the cinema and the arcade.

Kaoris parents Yoshiyuki and Ryouko were preparing for the new baby, they decided to use some of Kaoris old baby stuff that they kept as mementos as well as stuff that Kōusei, Watari, Tsubaki, Hiroko and Evan Takashi and Emi donated. They were planning a baby shower very soon around January or February time with everyone can attend.

They didn't know that Kaori would be able to attend, nor did they know she would be back for Christmas time.


	10. Chapter 10: 1988 and 1989Finale

1988 was a very Similer one to 1987, Wages got lower to the point where Kaori was barely living off what she had (luckily she had been good at saving money over time), Soliders amongst ranks were rumouring on how the state was going to collapse and soon reunification with West Germany, had this been said a few years prior then the Stasi would of made these sceptical troops disappear, but the Stasi weren't even an influence anymore and in July 1988 Kaori Miyazono was discharged from the Stasi due to her services no longer being required, she did remain in the Boarder guards though as they were still needed in preparation for the tear down of the Berlin Wall and was making strides in the musical corps, being awarded an medel for her musical prowess.

In the present, Kōusei performed in the November concert which he got 1st place as usual, he also saw Nagi perform in an act as well with her performing with an male violinist and also her conflicts with Miike the cocky violinst.

Tsubaki has been breaking records in her new high school, breaking the home run record, whlist Watari was womanising and winning soccer games before suffering an injury very late into the month to his ankle. Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono were beginning to launch their Christmas sale in which cookies were selling out like hot cakes.

 **1989 and the Finale**

1989 began with tensions growing between the government and its people in order to tear down the wall and reunify, Miyazono was there years ago when Ronald Reagan stated to tear down the wall, but back then it didn't seem possible, but now it was looking to become inevitable.

In terms of government it seemed that Honecker was about to go on the run as the government began to liberalise and reform itself.

Then suddenly from June onwards Revolutions began beginning and one by one the communist governments began to fall and then in November 1989 a massive event happened.

Kaori was sleeping in her quarters when she got a call to head to the Berlin Wall for the final time

She rushed into her uniform, packed everything in a suitcase to take back to her actual home and headed onto duty where she saw a mass of people trying to destroy the wall as guards were doing their best to try and stop them, trying to keep a state alive that was basically on life support and that motivated Kaori to discuss opening up the wall and eventually after a while, the wall was opened and with that the Iron Curtain had been broken and Kaori knew what it meant, she was going home.

Kaori first felt fireflies surround her and her suitcase and then a bright light appeared before it stopped and she appeared in her uniform what appeared to be Kouseis room, it was December and it was Christmas night and Kaori knew what to do.

She picked up her bow and violin and played Auferstanden Aus Ruinen (the East German anthem) and it was the most beautiful the piece had ever been performed.

Kōusei had woken up to the sound of violins, he picked up his glasses and had a look and when he got downstairs, he had the biggest shock of his life.

It was Kaori Miyazono, the crazy violin girl that he loved, the violinist that was carefree and loves Caneles, the girl that had a disease and had died nearly a year ago, now here she was, very much alive and in military uniform and free of her disease.

"K.k.k.k.Kaori, are you alive or are you a ghost" said Kōusei in shock

"I'm alive silly, I was given a second chance in life" said Kaori

Kōusei hugged Kaori very hard and said "It's so good to see you back and I've read your letter and I love you too"

Kaori teared Up And said "I love you too and will you be my boyfriend"

"Yes Kaori, Yes Indeed" said Kōusei

Kaori told Kōusei about what she had done and Kōusei laughed and felt that something crazy must of happened in order for Kaori to return to the realm of living and then afterwards she met up with everyone again and that Christmas was considered one of the greatest in both the Miyazonos and Arimas.

A few months later April Miyazono was born, Yoshiyuki wanted to take a picture of Kaori and her new baby sister April and kept it as a memento, the daughter that had fought death and won and the daughter that was newly born to the happy family, Kaori would end up going to the same high school as Kōusei and evrey week, she caught up with Watari and Tsubaki. Kōusei and herself would enjoy life at their own pace, peforming and writing music pieces.

 **Meanwhile**

Keinhelf Berium was now an experienced German intelligence agent where he remembered something

That Miyazono girl that got away from his grasp, the girl he let live and the girl that hurt his family.

He was now ready to try and hunt her down

 **To be continued in the sequel**


End file.
